Over The Wall
by Azure.quinn
Summary: A story about the relationship between the Celtic nation Fallon, and the Germanic nation Hillard. Seen through the perpestive of both characters as they experiance love, hate and war..
1. A Rude Introduction

"A rude introduction"

The sun had long since set by the time I had left for my turn on guard. The world was dark; the moon did not dare show its face tonight. I crept through the trees as quietly as I could, careful not to make any noise that might give away my position. I kept going and after a while I began to see a light on the outskirts of the forest, a small campsite. "_This was not part of the plan_" I muttered quietly to myself, as I reached back and carefully unsheathed my claymore. I crept towards the campsite trying to take the occupants by surprise. _"Fucking Romans," _I scowled under my breath as I neared the light. I saw only one man in camp and he did not look like any Roman I had ever seen before. I came to the edge of the forest and quickly cleared the distance between the man and myself, with one swift movement I knocked him to the ground and held my claymore to his face.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" I asked, starting down at the man.

The man starred at me with his brilliantly blue eyes, the shade of blue that I had only seen after the sky had clear after a week of rain in the Isle of Skye. His look showed gave me a feeling that he was confused about what I had said, so in the best Latin I could, I repeated myself. This time a little harsher.

"Did I bloody stutter, who the hell are you and what are you doing in my Alba?"(_Alba is a Gaelic word for Scotland) _

"So I was not misinformed, there is another one like us up here in these dark forests. I now see why Rome wants to build a wall to separate himself from the likes of you."As he said this he slowly pushed my claymore away his neck. He rose to his full height and I could see that he was taller than any Celtic or Roman man I had ever met.

"If you are a friend of that Roman bastard, you can get the bloody hell of my land, and never return or I will not hesitate to kill you next time." I spat at his feet as I finished my sentence.

"Well aren't you the feisty one. You are misinformed. I am not friends with that Roman idiot, I was just simply curious when he mentioned another nation. I'm actually quite pleased that you have irritated him to the point that he is willing to build a wall to stay away from you". He said with face slowly changing from a hard serious expression to that which could be considered a smirk.

His smirk was contagious as the ends of my lips started to curl into a devilish smile that my warriors have come to love and fear. "That hob-knocker thought he could take whatever he gods damn pleases, well he's got another thing coming. He may have reduced my peoples land to just this, but he will not have anymore!" My voice rising towards the end of the sentence.

"I notice your wearing dark cloths and from our surprising introductions I have a feeling you were trying not to be seen. I would recommend keeping your voice down if that is the case." He smiled as he said this.

"The only Roman that has the balls to come this close to the wall is Rome himself, but with two nations standing here together he would sense our presence before hearing my voice. And if you think this is load you will not like me when I am drunk" I found some humour in the later part of my sentence. Last time I had been drunk I had run down and set fire to one of the Roman military camps. Now that was a fun night.

"You when you're drunk, you mean you're not already? So you just go around tackling strangers and point big fucking swords in their faces while you sober...I would love to see you drunk. Come on over to my place sometime and we will see how well you can hold you liquor."

"How about I show you tonight, my camp isn't far from here, it's just a little bit north of the wall. It could turn out to be interesting" _So he was a man who could hold his liquor, well that was good, the one and only time I had drunk with Rome he was wimped out after only two beers. Stupid Romans._

"I will go but I need you to make me a promise first. Promise me that if I go over there, there is not going to be a group of angry Celts who are going to tackle me and point more big swords in my face. If you promise me this I would love to show you how to properly drink."

"Deal, let's go big boy, and I'll show you what us Celtic are capable of," I said with a smirk. Tonight was turning out better than I thought it would have. "...but I promise nothing about the archers, they're probably drunk by now anyways,"

**A.N.~**

**So this is our first story not only being posted on but also our first time working together. We started this story mostly for something to do and to have fun, so we hope you will enjoy it as much as we do.**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz**


	2. A Weapon for a Drunk

"A Weapon for a Drunk"

When I awoke in the morning my head was slightly buzzed from the activities of the night before. For her size and not being of Germanic decent, she was able to hold her liquor quite well, but like she predicted she had gotten much loader as the night went on. I slowly rolled over to face were the Celt had fallen asleep, being an early riser, I expected her to still be asleep. Much to my surprise the Celt was not present among her blankets.

I slowly rose from my hay pile and headed to the entrance of her shelter. _This woman was full of surprises_. She was out with her people at this hour in the morning, tending to the children, helping the men prepare for battle and helping the women ready the meals for the day... especially after the night we had. Her people looked at her with eyes full of thanks and adoration. The way she interacted with them was different than that of the other nations. She just was not a leader to them, she was also a caregiver. This trait was a shock to see after our encounter last night.

Throwing my amour back on, still uneasy with the way the Celts would accept me; I headed out to meet the Celt who kept surprising me.

"Morning Blondie hoped you slept alright." Said the girl who was surprisingly chipper for someone who probably drank more than her own weight the previous night.

"Blondie?"I asked with a smile. "So how much did we end up drinking last night, it's all pretty much a blur after the 17th round."

"Ummm..." As she starts counting something on her fingers, "Probably enough to leave all my Alba warriors with massive hangovers the next day. Oh! And where are my manors, we never properly introduced ourselves, I am the Celtic Nation, but you can call me Fallon" She said with a smile. If she had a hangover she hid it very well.

"Greeting Fallon, I am Germania and you may call me Hillard. So, what's the plan for the day?" I asked curiously. I wanted to stay but I didn't want to feel useless.

"Well...Oh! I know! You have seen my glorious and handsome Alba but would you like to come with me to see my beautiful Erin? _(Irish term referring to Ireland) _The only thing is I will have to be back for the night guard...stupid bloody Romans"

"You're awful full of yourself aren't you Celt, alright let's go see this beautiful Erin of yours. I promise we will be back to watch at night, ill even help tonight." _Better than expected now if only this hangover was gone._

"I'm only telling the truth, even though that stupid Roman drove my people off of the main land, Alba and Erin are the most magical places I have ever seen. But then again almost every nation thinks that about their own land" She said as a faint blush came to her cheeks, augmenting the red of her hair. I found myself staring for a second without noticing.

"Ah, yeah I am sure I would say the same about my homeland as well. You will have to come sometime. Anyway we better be off, lead the way O' little one."  
>She stuck out her tongue in a childish manner upon the height comment "Let me just grab my claymore and we'll be on our way."<p>

"I seem to be without a weapon, would you be able to spare a 'claymore' for your guest?"

"Actually I think I have the perfect thing for you," She said as she ran back to her shelter structure. After a few minutes and a couple of curses that fallowed a crash like sound, she returned dragging a long object with a black cloth over it. "Here, this Claymore was made for one of the armies leaders but that Stupid Roman thought it be a good idea to kill him to make an example to the rest of my people. Well he was bloody wrong now wasn't he? You can take it; it is much too big for me or any of my men to wield safely."

My eyes widened as I removed the black cloth from my new weapon. It was finely crafted, with a blade that looks to be about the size of the Celt herself. I looked up the polished blade; one side was serrated the other straight as any sword I had ever seen. The handle had a large pummel on the bottom which balanced the sword perfectly.

"This weapon looks like it was made by an expert; remind me to never question the skills of your people. I promise before we part ways I will shed Roman blood with this. I greatly appreciate your generosity, I owe for this, thank you." I smiled as I admired my gift, it had a lot of mass but it was not heavy. "I think I could get used to this."

"I'm glad you like it, now I think it is time that we head to my pretty Erin, shall we?" She said as blush once more found itself on her cheeks. She gestured towards the forest for our journey to her Erin to begin.

_It is going to be a good day_.

**A.N.~**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter two**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz**


	3. A Dream In Erin

"A Dream In Erin"

After the morning's adventure we finally arrived in Erin. The landscape was exactly as I remembered it, the lush green hills and clear spring waters. The sun was just starting to reach its zenith and the sky was clear and blue. I continued to look around until I saw what I was looking for, off to the west was a forest, I remembered it from the last time I was here, deep inside there was a crystal clear lake isolated from the rest of the world. _If I want to show him the true beauty of Erin, that is the place to go._

I turned to the tall German man. His long blond locks were highlighted by the glow of the sun. His blue eyes were slowly taking in the presence of my beautiful Erin. I had to take a moment to find my voice after stopping myself from starring at the man I had only met the previous night.

" If you want to see something truly beautiful than follow me, your won't be disappointed." I said with a grin. I broke into a dance like run into the forest that I knew like the back of my hand. I heard him following close behind but I arrived before he did to this magical spot. I had the chance to take it all in again before he arrived.

"This place is...amazing, it's beautiful, just like yo..." He turned his face before completing his sentence but I still caught a glimpse of the blush on his face.

"I..." I could feel the blood rushing to my faces. He couldn't have just said that, it must have been my imagination. I just waited to see if he would carry on or not, while I tried to once again find the ability to speak.

"Well anyway there are a couple things I know right now. One that lake looks amazing and two I want to go swimming. Now can I ask you for a favour?" I could see him smiling as he said this. "Something I have learned though many a mistakes is that armour does not bode well in water, so if you would be so kind, would you please help me out of this stuff?"

"Sure" I'm pretty sure all sound of strength had left my voice, but at least I was able to talk though. I was also pretty sure that the amount my face was blushing had turned my face to a shade similar to that of my hair. I slowly walked over to the Germanic man, my hands slowly moved to his sides to undo the knots that held the leather armour together. He was right, I knew from experience, this stuff was a pain to deal with or fight in when wet. As the breast piece fell to the ground my hand accidental brushed against the muscles that the leather had covered. If my face wasn't before, it was now defiantly the same colour as my hair. I slowly went to remove his left arm guard, _"maybe he didn't notice" _I thought_._

"You look pretty hot right now, your face is all red. Come on lets cool you down." I saw him quickly remove the rest of his armour. The German grabbed me and held me close to his chest as he jumped backwards into the lake. "Isn't the better?" He asked and looked like he was trying to hold back a chuckle.

I didn't know whether to pissed that he had gotten me soaked before I had the chance to remove my tartan sashes, and my own padding or the be happy that this man who I had not even met 24 hours ago was holding me. "Yes, much better" I said with both a sense of harshness and amusement in my voice. The man responded with a splash of water to my face.

"If your half as good at swimming as you are at drinking you should have no trouble keeping up." He laughed as he began to swim off. "Catch me if you can."

I quickly jumped out removing my tartan sashes and leather belt, arm guards and leg guards. Having them off would make it much easier to swim, but also left me in just a dress. I was so happy I decided not to wear white today. I jumped in and swam as fast as I could, my pride not allowing me to slow down. Eventually I reached the middle of the lake where he paused. "Jerk" I whispered with a slight humour to my voice.

"You were right Fallon, this place is magical. Thank you for taking me here." He smiled as he said this, "so you finally managed to catch me, know what. If I remember correctly I still owe you for the claymore."

"Right," I said with a smirk, "what do your people do to normally pay back a person?"

"We are bound by honour to do what is needed to repay the favour. In our culture the person decides." He paused for a seconds before continuing. "Sometimes it gets...interesting. So what would you like?"

Once again blush returned to my face, I don't think I have ever blushed this much in my unnatural life.

"Ummm...how about a …..no...ummmm...I think I am going to settle for back-rub, that alright?"

"If that is what you would like that is fine. I would suggest getting out of the water first though." We swam back to the shore and lay down in the grass. "Would you like it now or some other time?"

"We have time now, if that's alright." I lay face down in the grass. I could feel his warm hands touch my lower back and it sent shivers up my spine.

"Forgive me if I am a little rough," I could hear a subtle underlying excitement in his voice. He worked his way up my spine, massaging the muscles on each side as he went. I could feel my body shudder as he hands grazed over my shoulders. His movements were slow, powerful and controlled; the relaxing effect was almost immediate. It had been a while since I had taken time out to ease myself, between the ongoing conflicts with Rome and helping my people, I had not been able relax for some time. There was a gentle breeze coming through the woods and the sun was still high in the sky. I closed my eyes and allowed the wave of relief to wash over me. Without noticing my lips curled into a smile and I slipped into a relaxing sleep.

I slowly slipped into the land of dreams. I dreamt that Hillard and I were walking through one of the many lively villages in the southern part in my Erin. We walked hand in hand as like it was a natural thing for two warriors to do. We both had two simple yet fulfilling smiles on our faces. I slowly awoke from the world of dreams. My eyes slowly fluttered open to see Germania lying beside me, slowly stroking my ever vibrant red hair.

"Ah, how was your nap? Sorry about the stroking thing you were sleeping and looked like, ya sorry." I looked at him, remembering my dream and smiled. Without thinking I slowly leaned over and curled myself up against the tall blond man. For once blush spread across his face instead of mine. He tired awkwardly to find something to do with the hand that had been stroking my hair. I caught it and brought it back to its previous spot. I started humming an old Gaelic tune, and he soon started stroking my hair once again.

**A.N~**

Azure-**Before I forget to mention before we get to far into this, it is based loosely on history.**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz**


End file.
